1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a mechanical delay timer that is arranged to turn a toggle switch on or off after a predetermined interval.
More particularly, this invention relates to a delay timer that may be mounted upon a conventional wall switch without modification of the switch in any way.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of mechanical and electrical devices known in the prior art that function to turn a switch on or off at a preset time or after a delay interval. Examples of such prior art devices include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,719,362; 4,912,376; 4,835,413; 3,818,156; 3,179,396; 2,937,247 and 1,922,868. However, none of the known prior art devices offer the convenience, ease of installation, and simple mechanical dependability as does the timer disclosed herein.